Архив джедаев
Архивы джедаев являются бездонным собранием древних знаний и исследований, произошедших на протяжении многих тысяч стандартных лет. Под наблюдением Совета Первого знания, Архивы служили как хранилище записей и артефактов.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Место расположения было в Первом квартале знаний, в Храме джедаев на Корусанте. Архивы открыты круглосуточно и доступны всем джедаям при необходимости получения информации. Хотя джедаям разрешается сканировать или копировать большинство данных, вынос какого-либо материала из Архивов категорически запрещен. Удаленный доступ к базам данных практически невозможен, из-за защитных приспособлений в стенах Храма и фаерволов в серверах баз данных. История После того, как мир Оссус был разрушен в 3996 ДБЯ и Великая библиотека джедаев была разрушена, джедаи надолго покинули свои дома, взяв из большой коллекции Мастера джедая Одан-Арра то, что смогли спасти.The New Essential Chronology Отступая по галактике, джедаи встретились на станции Эксис, собрав тех, кому удалось спастись с Оссуса.Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 1: A Gathering of Jedi Следуя за уцелевшими, большинство джедаев переместилось на Корусант, в Храм джедаев построенный четырьмя Мастерами джедай.Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе Согласно нескольким историям, размещенных над главным входом Храма, маленькая комната служила архивом и библиотекой несколько столетий. thumb|left|200px|Архивариус [[Ност-Дюрал обновляет архивные записи.]] После Гражданской войны джедаев, Храм стоял опустошенным, так как Дарт Сион начал истребление джедаев в 3954 ДБЯ, оставив в живых всего несколько джедаев в галактике.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide 3951 ДБЯ стал концом истребления и началом мирного времени в галактике. Джедаи снова поселились на Корусанте, благодаря действиям Изгнанницы, которые привели к поражению беспощадного Дарта Нихилуса.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Расширяя свою коллекцию информации, Орден процветал несколько столетий. Тем не менее, мир был нарушен в, когда Империя Ситхов снова объявилась в 3653 ДБЯ, начав наступление из Неизвестных Регионов и отобрав Корусант у джедаев. Захватив Храм, ситхи вошли и убили несколько ключевых джедаев. Храм и Архивы были разрушены, и потребовалось несколько лет до того, как Галактический Сенат смог накопить достаточно денег для восстановления здания. В том время, как джедаи перенесли свою родину на Тайтон, выжившие члены Высшего совета поручили архивариусу Гност-Дюралу начать восстановление знаний, потерянных на Корусанте, пересчет недавней истории, приведшей к потере Орденом контроля. Хотя маленькие комнаты, в которых изначально хранились Архивы, были восстановлены с Храмом, лишь после расширения в 2,519 ДБЯ Архивы и библиотека получили современный вид. Оборудованные длинными залами из голокниг и стендами с древними табличками, новые залы Архивы оставались неизменными до самого Великое истребление джедаев в 19 ДБЯ. Старая комната Архивов была превращена в музей истории Храма, описывая изменения в структуре комплекса. thumb|right|200px|Джедай [[Кай Джастисс получает указания от Главного библиотекаря Джокаста Ню.]] Золотой век Республики шел полным ходом с Руусанской реформацией и предполагаемым уничтожением Ордена ситхов, Храм джедаев был завершен с реконструкцией шпилей Совета и Шпиля спокойствия. Совет Первого знания сфокусировался на расширении своих знаний и уничтожении всех остатков ситхов в галактике. Основав Службу открытий из остатков Академии археологии джедаев,Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Совет отправлял Рыцарей и Мастеров по все концы галактики на поиски опасных артефактов, а также открытия новых неизвестных миров, чтобы добавить в Архив огромное количество информации.Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil После тысячелетий мира в галактике, Архивы были подделаны после начала вторжения на Набу в 32 ДБЯ. Мастер-джедай Дуку, разочарованный связями Ордена с коррумпированными чиновниками Республики, поддержанный Тёмный Лордом ситхов Дартом Сидиусом, удалил несколько записей из Архивов, которые могли помочь джедаям помешать планам его нового Мастера. Он также украл тайные маршруты в гиперпространстве для своих злых целей в предстоящей войне.Лабиринт Зла После того, как Рыцарь-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби открыл пропажу Камино из баз данных, Гранд-мастер Йода расследовал исчезновение, найдя еще, как минимум, 37 дополнительных систем стертыми, включая Дагоба и Дромунд Каас. Во время Войны клонов, Архивы находились под усиленной охраной Сил безопасности Храма, постоянно патрулирующими для обеспечения сохранности данных. Во время войны, Тёмный джедай Тренокс атаковал Храм, пытаясь украсть голокрон с полок. Хотя Рыцарь Энакин Скайуокер смог убить Тренокса, он был уверен, что минимум один голокрон пропал с полок.Star Wars: The New Droid Army thumb|left|150px|Клоны [[501-й легион|501-го легиона штурмуют архивы.]] В 19 ДБЯ, завершение Войны клонов было ознаменовано вторжением и уничтожением Храма. Во время операции «Падение рыцарей», Лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер вошел в Архивы, сопровождаемый клонами 501-го легиона и потребовал, чтобы Главный библиотекарь Джокаста Ню открыла хранилища и дала ему доступ к маякам джедаев. Получив отказ, Вейдер заколол Мадам Ню, убив её. Шокированные джедаи, находящиеся в библиотеке, включили свои световые мечи и атаковали Вейдера и его солдат. После того, как Вейдер убил толпы джедаев, он приказал своим солдатам охранять Архивы и всю информацию. Разгневанные, уцелевшие джедаи повернули своё оружие и Силовые способности на сами склады, уничтожая бесценную информацию, копившуюся столетиями. Тем не менее, ситх одержал верх, убив всех джедаев и спася несколько полок с информацией. Когда Храм был зачищен, Вейдер предоставил доступ Дарту Сидиусу, который доверил Арманду Айсарду восстановление разрушенного фонда истории и информации.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Известно, что Сидиус лично осматривал полки с данными, которые долгое время оставались недоступными ему и его предшественникам. Это случилось, когда Великий голокрон пропал, блокировав доступ ко всей памяти до тех пор, пока спустя многие годы был возвращен. Позднее, Сидиуса обвинили в том, что он изменил большое количество данных, с целью анти-джедайской пропаганды. Открытые для туристов, Архивы стали местом, которое могли посетить только богатейшие из богатейших. Хотя Архивы всегда имели мощную защиту для обеспечения безопасности от взломов извне, агенты Империи не смогли обеспечить должной безопасности. Полные решимости джедаи, вроде Экриа, взламывали базы данных из разных мест Корусанта и удалили все записи о себе и своем приятеле, Зондере и Дрейк Ло'гаане.Evasive Action: Recruitment Запечатанные большими черными дверями, Архивы стали недоступны для всех, кроме Империи. Тем не менее, система безопасности Империи была проверена, когда Дарт Вейдер отправил своего тайного ученика Старкиллера в заброшенный комплекс для прохождения Испытания джедаев. Пройдя тяжелые двери, установленные Империей, Старкиллер вошел в разрушенный зал Архивов, уничтожая всех солдат внутри. Из-за значительного разрушения этого крыла, убийце пришлось пройти через комнату базы данных с большим суперкомпьютером, способным хранить данные для голокниг. После этого, правильно войти в Архивы, Старкиллер должен был противостоять программе Испытаний, которая была замаскирована под Дарта Фобоса. Победив её, Старкиллер покинул разрушенный зал и Храм. Когда сотрудники безопасности вернулись, они быстро заперли Архивы, закрыв их для всех, кроме Сидиуса.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 200px|right|thumb|Джедай [[Тионн Солусар работает в Архивах.]] После этого, Храм долгое время стоял заброшенным, как молчаливое напоминание силы и хитрости Сидиуса. Мрачным монолитом, Храм пережил падение Империи, и захват столица силами Новой Республики. После окончания Галактической гражданской войны, Люк Скайуокер, основатель Нового Ордена джедаев, отважился войти внутри зиккурата и обнаружил длинные, пустые залы. Вернувшись с джедаем-историком Тионом Солусаром, два джедая начали длинный путь по восстановлению Архивов, обновляя каталоги и удаляя ложь, созданную Сидиусом. Когда Корусант пал при вторжении Юужань вонгов, Архивы пропали вместе с ним. Тем не менее, готовясь к катастрофе, Солусар отсканировала базу данных, сохранив всю информацию в космической станции под названием Приют.Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand Восстановление Когда основание Старого Храма были обнаружены во время очистки после войны с Юужань-Вонгами, реконструкции в соответствии с указанием Галактического Альянса началось восстановление Храма. По чертежам из прошлого, новый Храм Джедаев был возведен, и архивы и библиотеки были полностью восстановлены в их былом величии. Во время подготовки ко Второй Галактической гражданской войне, Джейсен Соло бродил в глубинах храма. Блуждая по развалинам храма, он наблюдал, как его дед, Дарт Вейдер, убил бесчисленное количество джедаев. Во время войны, Галактическим Альянсом было приказано захватить Храм, из-за того что джедай предал Альянс во время кровавой битвы при Куате. Подготовления для такого нападения, Джедаи начали эвакуацию храма. Ученица Сеха Дорвалд (Seha Dorvald) действовала быстро чтобы встретиться с ее коллегами Джедаями.Fury After reoccupying the Temple soon after the war’s end, Jedi Healer Cilghal accessed the stacks in order to obtain a lead on the condition plaguing Valin Horn. Searching for any mention of an illness with an unusual result on an electroencephaloscan she came across an audio recording compiled by a Jedi of the Old Republic doing research on the different species with members in the Jedi Order. The recording was of Кел Дор Master Пло Кун, who knew of a technique to negate the scan’s results. Reporting this to Master Skywalker, they concluded that it was a technique developed by the Baran Do Sages of Dorin.Outcast Later during the same year as more Jedi fell to the disease, Master Cilghal was forced to defend herself from fellow Jedi Jysella Horn, who attacked the Mon Calamari Jedi as they were researching the affliction seen in Seff Hellin and Valin Horn in the First Hall. Alerting Temple Security Forces that Jysella Horn was suffering from the disease and on the loose the Mon Cal called on other Jedi in the Archives to help, including Radd Minker and Natua Wan. Leaping over the rails of the walkways, Jysella ran to the main entrance of the Archives and sealed the door. Minker and Cilghal were forced to slowly slice through with their lightsabers, though by the time they were finished, Jysella had made it to the Processional Way.Omen План помещений 250px|thumb|left|Карта Архивов, описывающая четыре главных зала, большую территорию коридора под ними и поэтажный вид уровней на ним. Erected near the roof of the Temple Ziggurat, the Jedi Archives was a two story chamber consisting of holobook shelves known as the Stacks and data rooms filled with computers. Arranged into four long halls that all met in a large rotunda in the center, each of the halls had a central aisle that ran its length, with several tables topped with computer terminals that were linked to the main index catalog. The second and fourth halls, branched off into two smaller aisles as they led to the Holocron Vaults on the outer wall.The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force Off of these main aisles were hundreds of smaller ones that divided the stacks. Each of the Stacks contained trillions of datatapes and datacards, carefully sorted and arranged into categories and subcategories.Darth Bane: Rule of Two At the end of the third hall turbolifts on this level led to the analysis wing and the library several floors below. The great windows overlooking the two-stories of the Archives were filled with statues of Jedi brandishing their lightsabers, as if defending the great storehouse. Amongst the four main aisles were Bronzium sculptures of some of the most famous Jedi Masters known to the Order; displayed at intervals along the stacks on stone pedestals. Among these busts were depictions of The Lost, the only Masters that had willingly left the Order. On each pedestal rested a plaque describing the great acts of the displayed master; although, in the cases of The Lost, they did not list a reason for leaving. Likenesses of Masters Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, Saesee Tiin, Chon Actrion and Dooku were only a few of the many depicted. Ротонда right|250px|thumb|Центральный зал библиотеки. At the center of the Archives was the great rotunda, the access point from which any Jedi could explore the vast chamber. Foot traffic in the rotunda typically entered via the First Hall, generally accepted as the main entrance to the Archives. A massive, circular chamber, the rotunda’s arching doorways stretched to the ceiling, granting anyone in the area a view of the entire Archives room. Terminals in the rotunda allowed Jedi to access any of the four halls, narrowing down their searches to a specific area. Carpeted in red, the chamber’s center piece was a large database station used by the Chief Librarian to keep record of the books stored in the Stacks. Первый зал Known as the main entrance to the Archives due to the great, hand-carved wooden doors at its front, the First Hall contained great records on philosophy and manuscripts detailing the history of the Republic. Personal journals of over a billion Jedi were also held here. While on missions, Jedi such as Mace WinduShatterpoint and Quinlan Vos would sometimes record their thoughts and would turn them over to the Archives for review by future Jedi. Many of the more in-depth works on Force abilities were restricted to Jedi Masters; Padawans required permission from the Chief Librarian to delve into the more controversial works.Legacy of the Jedi Второй зал Running perpendicular to the first and third halls, the Second Hall contained data dedicated to mathematical and engineering sciences. Works related to the topics on hyperspace and how to achieve it and construct engines and vehicles capable of such feats were among the blue-glowing Stacks. Floor-plans of the galaxy’s government buildings and other points of interest were found here, along with many manufacturers' weapon designs. The computer systems here had readouts on all Temple activities including a databank dedicated to the Jedi High Council's current seating arrangements. Splitting into two aisles, the hall had access ways into the two Holocron Vaults on that end of the chamber. Третий зал thumb|250px|left|Оби-Ван Кеноби открывает сбой в записях архивов. The Third Hall was directly opposite the first and was filled with information on the geography and culture of each and every known planet in the Galactic Republic. Including starmaps of interstellar and planetary regions, and detailed analysis on specific civilizations were updated and stored here. The ExplorCorps often contributed to this section, adding new planetary details as worlds were discovered beyond the Republic’s reach. Just before the Clone Wars, somewhere between 32-22 ДБЯ, information within the Third Hall’s scope of knowledge concerning the planet Kamino, the Kaminoans, and their cloning industry was erased. This act was secretly committed by former Jedi Master Count Dooku, in order to conceal the creation of the Clone Army from the Jedi Council. This was uncovered by Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi when he tried to identify the origin of Galactic Senator Amidala's would-be assassin, who used a Kaminoan saber dart. This discovery eventually led to the uncovering of the Confederacy of Independent Systems' plans for war, putting into motion the start of the Clone Wars. Четвертый зал thumb|right|220px|[[Кейто Паразитти, замаскированный под Мадам Джокасту Ню, взламывает систему безопасности Храма, через терминал в Архивах.]] The Fourth Hall, running on the same plane as the second was also split into two smaller wings; each dedicated to zoological research relating information on every known species of flora and fauna in the galaxy. It was within these stacks in the year 990 ДБЯ, that Darth Zannah, disguised as Jedi apprentice Nalia Adollu, researched the crustaceous orbalisks, a task she had undertaken in order to save her master, Darth Bane's, life. With a reference disk provided by then-Chief Archivist Barra-Rona-Ban she was able to uncover the secret to their removal in a text written by Dr. Osaf Hamud. The visiting Darovit, Zannah’s cousin, discovered her, and because she had found what she was looking for, she kidnapped him and fled. In her rush, she had forgotten the datadisk with all of her information, and the Jedi, led by Valenthyne Farfalla, were able to track her back to her master on Tython. In 22 ДБЯ, the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious concocted a scheme to raise an army of Dark Jedi. As the Clone Wars drew so many Jedi from the Temple, it would be easier to infiltrate one of the Holocron Vaults in the Temple. Selecting the Duros bounty hunter Cad Bane, Sidious suppied Bane with schematics of the Temple and a large supply of credits and ordered him to retrieve the Acquisition Division's holocron. In order to complete the mission, Bane killed Master Bolla Ropal in order to secure the Kyber memory crystal, the activating device for the holocron. Than, after aquuiring the body of Master Ord Enisence, Bane hired fellow bounty hunter Cato Parasitti to provide tactical support as he prepared to enter the Jedi stronghold. The two bounty hunters, accompanied by the droid Todo 360, set off to the Temple, Parasitti disguised as Enisence via her Clawdite shape-shifting talents. thumb|left|300px|Мастер Ню и Падаван Тано идут в сторону Хранилища голокронов в Четвертом зале. Once inside, Parasitti, still disguised as the Skrilling Jedi, made it past the Archives' guard and set up at a console by one of the vaults. Communicating via comlink with Bane, she directed him through the ventilation shafts on the roof of the Temple Ziggurat using the schematics provided by Sidious. With all her focus on te data terminal, Parasitti failed to see the approaching Madame Jocasta Nu. Having noticed Parasitti’s short temper when talking to Guard Ahsoka Tano earlier, Nu had hoped to comfort the odd-acting Enisence. Startled, Parasitti struck Nu, knocking her unconscious. Mimicking Nu’s form, Parasitti resumed her efforts in directing Bane. As the Duros successfully captured the holocron, the Temple went on high alert. After a short duel, Parasitti was apprehended by Ahsoka Tano; though Bane escaped with the holocron without a fight. Later that same year, Padawan Tano sought guidance in the Archives after petty theft Bannamu absconded with her lightsaber while she and her master were on assignment in the Coruscant Underworld. Searching for a lead, she was directed by Madame Nu to the ancient Master Tera Sinube who was napping in the chamber. Sinube had compiled a massive database of the crime on Coruscant, adding to the wealth of knowledge already stored in the Archives' Stacks. After identifying the Patrolian that had stole the lightsaber, the two Jedi went off to find it. Палаты Главного библиотекаря Главный библиотекарь who oversaw the Archives night and day had their own private office off of the main halls of the great collection of knowledge. During Master Barra-Rona-Ban's time as Chief Librarian, he had a small desk covered in neat piles of notes and datacard. Along one of the walls was a viewscreen and terminal with hook-ups to the main index catalog: allowing Master Ban to reference any material at will. The Chief Archivist, while answering directly to the Council of First Knowledge, was also responsible for briefing Jedi who were preparing for missions; gathering data before hand and presenting it in a quick session. From their quarters they could quickly created a portfolio and transmit it to the Jedi High Council for review and to help them reach a more informed decision.Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness Залы для изучения Архивы были оборудованы закрытыми помещениями для проведения тонких и непрерывных исследований, которые могли длиться днями, не позволяя джедаям-исследователям спать. Главный библиотекарь предоставлял в этих залах необходимую информацию джедаям, готовящимся к выполнению заданий. Во время атаки на Храм, Дарт Вейдер прошёл через эти залы, чтобы попасть к пункту охраны. Вырезав всех охранников, Вейдер отключил энергетический щит, тем самым проложив себе дорогу к Ангарам. Сотрудники thumb|right|150px|Главный библиотекарь [[Джокаста Ню в период Войны клонов.]] Под наблюдением Совета Первого знания, Архивы напрямую управлялись Главным библиотекарем. Хотя самим Советом это и не требовалось, Главный библиотекарь занимался управлением сотрудниками из числа джедаев-ученых и джедаев-архивариусов, обслуживающих полки и обновляющих их новой информацией. Дополнительно, Архивы обслуживали несколько аналитических дроидов, типа JN-66 и SP-4. Эти дроиды передвигались между полками в главном зале, при необходимости подсказывая джедаям направление. Последняя в длинном списке Главных библиотекарей, Мадам Джокаста Ню, бывший член Высшего совета, управляла Архивами до самой операции «Падение рыцарей». Чувствуя судьбу, которая вскоре постигнет её коллекцию, она покорно позвала своего последнего падавана, Джин-Ло Райса, чтобы спрятать информацию из Архивов в другом месте. Используя туннели, ведущие из Архивов, Райсу удалось выжить и основать организацию под названием Агенты Оссуса, как способ сохранить информацию до того момента, как Орден сможет воссоздаться.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide За кулисами thumb|left|200px|Длинная комната в [[Wikipedia:ru:Тринити-колледж (Дублин)|Тринити-Колледже, в Дублине, Ирландия]] Внешний вид Архивов джедаев в Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов является практически полной цифровой реконструкцией Длинной комнаты в Тринити-Колледже, в Дублине, Ирландия. Эта имитация расширена бюстами Потерянных Двадцати которые, в библиотеке Тринити, являются бюстами выпускников, включая писателя Джонатана Свифта. http://www.irish-architecture.com/news/2002/000238.htm По словам Пабло Хелмана, в комментариях к DVD изданию Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов, бронзиумные бюсты, показанные в комнате во время сцены, где Оби-Ван Кеноби разговаривает с Джокастой Ню, включают бюсты его самого, Джорджа Лукаса, Роба Коулмана, и Джона Нолла. Роман The Clone Wars: Wild Space ошибочно указывают, что Архивы джедаев находятся внутри третьего Храмовый шпиль. Клавиатуры на сенсорных экранах в компьютерах библиотеки, показанные в эпизоде , используют символы Ауребеша в алфавитном порядке, но показывают все символы задом наперед. Было ли это сделано намеренно в библиотеке или это ошибка мультипликаторов — неизвестно. Появления *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения'' *''Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух'' *''Ученик джедая: Единственная свидетельница'' *''Совет джедаев: Боевые действия'' *''Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Последователи'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' *[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (комикс)|Комикс Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов]] *[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (роман для детей)|Роман для детей Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones]] *[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (роман)|Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов]] *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Precipice'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Уязвимая точка (роман)'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Cestus Deception'' * * * *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' *[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (видеоигра)|Игра Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов]] *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния'' *''Последний из джедаев'' *[[The Force Unleashed (novel)|Роман The Force Unleashed]] *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Fury'' *[[Outcast (novel)|Роман Outcast]] *[[Omen (novel)|Роман Omen]] *''Backlash'' }} Источники thumb|250px|Архивы в [[Канон|неканоничном комиксе «Таг и Бинк: Месть клонированной угрозы».]] * * * * Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections * The New Essential Chronology * * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * Star Wars Insider 60 * Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars: Complete Locations * * [http://www.lucasarts.com/games/swbattlefrontrenegadesquadron/ Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron official site] * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * Threats of the Galaxy * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Примечания Ссылки * См. также * Кладезь Радживари * Архивы ситхов Категория:Библиотеки Категория:Здания Корусанта